Jealous?
by Istri Sah Winwin
Summary: Taeyong tiba-tiba jadi aneh. [NCT, JaeYong, Yaoi, Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, Ficlet, seme!jaehyun, uke!taeyong, top!jaehyun, bottom!taeyong] Rated T nyerempet dikit yha.


**Jealous**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **Rated : T nyerempet dikit**

 **Warnings : OOC | Ficlet | boyslove | yaoi**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Para member NCT sebenarnya sudah kewalahan dengan tingkah leader mereka yang menekuk wajah nya terus terusan semenjak di acara musik tadi sampai sekarang di kediaman alias dorm mereka, bahkan winwin yang bisa dibilang anak kesayangan dari leader mereka itu pun tidak berhasil mengembalikan mood sang leader

Karena satu alasan, tidak. Karena beribu alasan, tidak juga, itu terlalu banyak. Karena berbagai alasan taeyong menekuk wajahnya, dan sumbernya itu adalah Jung Jaehyun

sekali lagi

Jung Jaehyun

Taeil menghampiri taeyong yang sedang sibuk dengan dentuman musik dikamarnya, maksud author kamar taeyong,winwin, dan jaehyun

"Tae, boleh aku masuk?" taeil cukup mengerti bagaimana keadaan taeyong, namun tetap saja ia harus memastikan keadaan taeyong yang sekarang sedang sendirian dikamarnya, bisa saja pria kelahiran 95 itu menyayat nyayat lengan nya dengan silet seperti yang pernah ia lihat di google

Tidak, taeyong tidak se-alay itu

"Tidak hyung, aku ingin sendiri" jawab taeyong yang membuat taeil hanya tersenyum mengerti

"Aku hanya memberimu saran, bicaralah baik baik dengan nya, jangan memendam sendiri seperti itu" saran taeil kemudian pergi dan bergabung dengan member yang lain di ruang tengah

.

Jaehyun menghampiri taeyong dan memeluk hyung nya itu dari belakang, menghirup aroma tubuh taeyong yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak lama, namun taeyong bergerak gelisah meminta jaehyun untuk melepaskan pelukannya

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya jaehyun bingung karena biasanya taeyong tak pernah menolak jika jaehyun memeluknya begitu, tanpa menjawab taeyong pun hanya pergi tanpa melirik jaehyun sedikitpun, jaehyun mengikuti taeyong ke ruang tengah dan dilihatnya hyung nya itu hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan apa apa, nonton tv pun tidak

"Sana kau tidur saja dengan winwin dikamar, aku bisa tidur sendiri disini" usir taeyong

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil lalu ikut duduk disebelah taeyong

"Kau marah padaku karena winwin?" jaehyun mengambil tangan kanan taeyong dan mengusapnya dengan lembut, namun taeyong menariknya dengan kasar

"Pikir saja sendiri"

"Oh jadi benar karena winnie"

 _'Cih? Winnie? apa apaan'_ batin taeyong kesal

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal, panas nya itu sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, ia hampir menangis hanya karena kesal soal jaehyun dan winwin dan juga interaksi berlebihan jaehyun terhadap yeoja yeoja di acara musik tadi, ingin rasanya taeyong mematahkan leher pria Jung itu

"Jangan digigit sendiri, lebih baik aku yang menggigitnya" jaehyun sempat sempatnya menggoda taeyong yang sedang terbakar api cemburu, pipi taeyong makin merah

"JAEHYUN KAU CENTIL!" pekik taeyong dengan tangisan nya yang kini meledak

"CENTIL DENGAN YEOJA, CENTIL DENGAN WINWIN HUAAA MATI SAJA KAU JUNG SINTING JAEHYUN" lanjut taeyong dengan teriakkan nya yang dahsyat membahan ulala

Jaehyun membekap mulut taeyong dan menarik pria yang lebih tua darinya itu

"Ssstt aku tahu.." bisik jaehyun "maaf ya, Taeyongie" lanjut jaehyun sambil mengecup pipi kanan taeyong

"Siapa yang suruh kau memanggilku begitu, hah?!" taeyong mencubit perut jaehyun kesal

"Aww, iya iya maaf"

"Maafkan aku karena aku terlalu banyak berbicara dengan winwin hari ini, maaf juga karena aku mengabaikanmu saat di acara musik tadi, aku terlalu gugup saat dipilih menjadi MC dan karena doyoung hyung tidak ada aku jadi terus terusan bertanya dengan para yeoja yang telah berpengalaman disana, kalau soal winwin... kami sedang seru membicarakan boneka baru milik winwin, maafkan aku ya hyung" jaehyun meminta maaf sekaligus menjelaskan semuanya pada taeyong, singkat-padat-jelas. Taeyong mengulurkan tangan nya memeluk jaehyun, kesal kesal begini ia juga rindu memeluk jaehyun

"Iya jaehyun, aku juga minta maaf karena aku cemburuan begini" bisik taeyong lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada jaehyun, mantap bos

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka kau begini" jaehyun menarik dagu taeyong lalu menatap manik mata taeyong yang begitu indah menurutnya AZEK, lalu jaehyun menarik dagu itu agar lebih dekat dengan wajahnya dan ia mengecup bibir marun taeyong serta memberikan beberapa lumatan-lumatan kecil disana

"eemmhh" taeyong mengerang, dan selanjutnya kalian bisa prediksi sendiri

 _"yak, maafkan saja bodoh!" -taeil_

 _"jaehyun dan taeyong hyung sedang apa sih makan makan bibir begitu?" -winwin_

 _"itu namanya sedang berciuman, winwin. Mau coba denganku?" -yuta_

 _"hei jangan racuni sicheng, bakamoto yuta!" -doyoung_

 _"tutup mata kalian, masa depan kalian masih cerah!" -johnny_

 _"wah jaehyun hyung dan taeyong hyung manis sekali" -mark_

 _"mark hyung, coba denganku yuk?" -haechan_

Iya benar, sedaritadi para member memang sudah menyaksikan sinetron kesukaan mereka ditengah malam, Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Tentu saja diam diam.

 _"Aduh ke belakang sedikit dong hyung!"_ bisik mark pada johnny yang sedari tadi mendorong dorongnya hanya karena ingin melihat kelanjutan sinetron kesukaannya

 _"Aku tidak kelihatan"_ sekarang giliran maknae yang bersuara

 _"Yak! jangan dorong dor-"_

 _BRUK_

Ketujuh member penonton setia itupun jatuh ambruk dengan naas, dan ya..

"ASTAGA KALIAN NGAPAIN DISANA" pekik taeyong

 _'yah ketauan'_ batin para member, sedangkan jaehyun hanya terkekeh kecil

 **FIN**

 **maaf kalau ada typo, nanti saya perbaiki**


End file.
